Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus of wireless power transmission for cancelling harmonic noise.
Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy transmitted to a power receiving unit (PRU) from a power transmitting unit (PTU) via a magnetic resonant coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system or a wireless power charging system may include a source device for wirelessly transmitting a power and a target device for wirelessly receiving a power. The source device may be referred to as a source or the PTU. Also, the target device may be referred to as a target or the PRU.
The source device may be provided with a source resonator, and the target device may be provided with a target resonator. For example, a magnetic coupling or a resonant coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.